De La Tentacion Al Amor
by aBuRaMe666
Summary: aveces la tentacion nos hace revelar sentimientos que no queremos admitir pero la conciencia si ayuda de vez en cuando


Hola a todos les traigo un fic que ya tenia en mente asi que sin mas retrasos a leer

**De la tentacion al amor**

Era un dia calido en el thousan sunny todos estaban en lo suyo todos ecepto dos y eran luffy y robin ella sentada en su silla de playa fingiendo leer un libro solo observaba a luffy lo que asia era tanta la atención que le ponia ya que después de un tiempo ella no dejaba de pensar en el incluso soñaba con el lo miraba cuando se quitaba el chaleco de solo verlo con el pecho descubierto hacia volar su imaginación con un monton de cosas pervertidas

-lo quieres verdad- una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

-quien eres- ella pregunto

Y entonces aparecio un demonio pero lo raro era que tenia la apariencia de nami solo que la diferencia era que tenia cuernos y una cola de demonio

-soy tu demonio interno pero dejemonos de presentaciones sabes que lo quieres verdad

-no tengo idea de lo que me hablas- ella negaba con un sonrojo notable

-no te hagas la que no sabe se que te gusta asi que te aconsejo que te guies por el deseo lo deseas lo amas y ha veces tienes sueños muy comprometedores con el vamos solo cuando nadie te vea besalo y exitalo vamos-

-eso no esta bien-

Pero aparecio un angel pero lo mas raro era que ella tenia la apariencia de vivi la diferencia era que tenia alas y areola en la cabeza

-la forma mas correcta es lanzar indirectas y señales no tomarlo y amordasarlo como juguete sexual-

-y a ti quien te llamo no le hagas caso solo has lo que te digo y lo tendras de la mano

-puede que tengas razon- decia robin pensando lo que su demonio le decia

-no por que si lo haces quizas el no te vuelva a hablar-

-es cierto-

-vamos no has oido el dicho de "el que no arriesga no gana"-

-puede que si –

-pero prefieres perderlo-

-pues-

-no le hagas caso a ella hazme caso a mi-

-no a mi yo se lo que te digo es lo mejor-

-no ce a quien escuchar debo estar volviendome loca-

Pero en lo que ella estaba en una encrucijada luffy no tenia ni ganas de jugar con chopper y ussop asi que se quedo pensando sentado en su asiento especial pero no podia pensar ya que su mente la ocupaba una mujer y era robin ya que desde hace algun tiempo no podia dejar de verla en su cabello en sus ojos en su piel en sus p… bueno en todo de ella incluso soñaba con ella y no se la podia sacar de la cabeza era como una fruta prohibida ya que ella era 11 años mayor que el y de seguro ella no le prestara ese tipo de sentimiento asi que mejor se rindio

-vamos que te pasa te rindes asi de facil-

-ha quien eres donde estas-

-aquí claro ni cuenta te diste ademas que es eso de darte por vencido que paso con el luffy arriesgado y por la aventura he-

Y era un demonio pero por coincidencia era que tenia la forma de ace

-bueno es que yo no ce tengo miedo que no me corresponda ademas es once años mayor que yo y-

-solo por eso vamos es una pequeñes ademas ella tiene mas experiencia en algunas cosas vamos no te gustaria estar con ella dormir con ella y solo con ella-

-bueno si pero-

-mira solo cuando nadie te vea arrinconala por la pared y besala ella no se resistira

-mmm quisas tengas razon-

-no la tiene solo te metera en problemas-

-quien eres-

-soy tu angel de la guarda ademas esa no la forma correcta mira solo trata de hablar con ella platicale y cuando llege la hora dile lo que sientes y listo ella sera tu novia-

Y de repente aparecio su angel y lo raro y ya costumbre era que tenia la apariencia de sabo

-que aburrido solo haras el ridiculo vamos ya te dije lo que tienes que hacer solo hazlo anda y veras que yo tengo razon-

-puede que si –

-si le haces caso ella no te volvera a hablar eso es lo que quieres-

-no no quiero-

- pues hazme caso a mi te doy resultados garantizados

-solo eres un aguafiestas que le quita lo bueno a las cosas-

-solo es lo correcto a demas tomarla y besarla crees que no se ba a molestar-

-es la forma mas divertida-

-es una forma arriesgada –

-solo eres un miedoso que no arriesga-

-soy precabido tu eres un irresponsable-

-a quien le dices-

-a ti –

-te vas a enterar-

-ya vasta que no me dejan concentrarme-

2 semanas después

Ya habian pasado dos semanas y nuestros dos personajes no podian hablar ya que sus conciencias les daban consejos y no pensaban a quien escuchar y para empeorar las cosas ellos seguian con esa necesidad de tomar al otro y … bueno ustedes saben

Pero una noche ellos soñaban con el otro hasta que una tormenta con lluvia y relámpagos aparecio solo que era solo lluvia y relámpagos no havia mar aguitado y violento y eso los desperto

En la habitación de robin

Ella desperto abruptamente con un sonrojo notable y una respiración agitada

-otra vez ya no ce si voy a resistir mas tiempo de veras no ce que hacer-

-ya te lo dije pero tu ni caso me haces –

-no es que no te haga caso es solo que no quiero arriesgarme-

-buen dicho ademas es lo correcto-

Y sus conciencias volvieron a aparecer en su hombros para el devate que ella ya estaba acostumbrada

-mira hoy es el momento perfecto solo ve a su habitación y dile que no puedes dormir duermes con el y listo ya lo tendras de tu mano- decia la pequeña demonio pelinaranja

-bueno quisas- pero lo que no se esperaba era esto

-yo tambien estoy de acuerdo con ella-

Eso lo noto robin incluso se sorprendio ya su angel de la guarda lo dijo

-pero sin hacer cosas comprometedoras solo dormir con el-

-bueno si ambas estan de acuerdo lo hare después de todo asi podre dejar las cosas claras con el-

Y asi ella se encamino asia la habitación de su capitan para al fin revelarle sus sentimientos

En la habitación de luffy

El se desperto pero no por la tormenta si no por una pesadilla ya que no podia dejar de pensar en ese dia en la cual robin abandono la banda todo lo que tubo que pasar para volver a tenerla a su lado pero el no podia decirle lo mucho que la amaba

-bueno si me prestaras atención a mi no tendrias este problema-

-no es que no quiera es solo que ella podria dejar de hablarme no quiero romper mi amistad –

-eso luffy pensando en ella antes de ti estoy orgulloso de ti

Y bueno sus conciencias volvian a aparecer a sus hombros pero ellos tenian un semblante serio

-que hago no resistire mas tiempo ademas me estoy volviendo loco de solo pensar en ella-

Sus conciencias iban a hablar pero un golpeteo en la puerta los interrumpio

-capitan soy yo robin puedo pasar –

Y eso no se lo esperaba el portador del sombrero de paja

-ha este claro robin pasa-

Y en eso ella entro a su habitación ella tenia una pillama muy atractiva y escotada que no dejaba volar a la imaginación de nadie en cambio luffy con solo verla tenia ganas de abrasarla y de besarla

Luffy tenia solo unos boxer de color rojos dormia sin camisa lo cual dejaba su torax descubierto con marcas y cicatrices de batallas pasadas las cuales le daban un toque varonil y excitante para robin pero tubo que contener su deseo de lanzarse encima de el

Ellos no hablaban tampoco sus conciencias pero entonces un relámpago interrumpio el silencio que de por si ya era pesado

-luffy yo es que- estaba nerviosa no se lo podia creer

-dime robin en que te puedo ayudar- el estaba siendo lo mas caballeroso que podia pero de solo verla asi no sabia cuanto podia resistir

-es que – _demonios de solo verlo ya toda mi confianza y control se fueron _

-anda robin dime-_no la mires al pecho a los ojos tu puedes vamos vamos _

Ellos luchaban por resistir al deseo pero sus angeles guardianes ya no estaban y por que simple la de robin estaba atada de muñecas y tobillos y con la boca tapada con una calceta por parte de la demonio y el de luffy estaba aturdido con un chichón en la cabeza por parte de su contraparte

-anda luffy vamos sucumbe vamos – lo incitaba el ace chibi

-que esperas robin no te resistas solo tomalo vamos-le decia la nami en versión miniatura

Pero por arte de magia ellos poco a poco se acercaron hasta quedar frente a frente ninguno hablaba por el nerviosismo y sus demonios no ayudaban en nada

Pensamiento de robin

-_lo tengo enfrente de mi y no se que pensar quisas deveria dejar de pensar y dejarme llevar por este amor que siento por el no me importa la edad ni el que diran solo quiero estar con el al diablo todo-_

Pensamiento de luffy

-_demonios jamas senti algo asi por una mujer ni siquiera por nami pero que mas da solo quiero a ella y que me importa lo demas ya no quiero que se valla de mi lado el solo pensamiento de perderla hace que …al diablo todo-_

-luffy yo-

Pero fue callada por un beso por parte de luffy ella se sorprendio y tambien participo en el beso que estaba lleno de pasion y deseo pero robin profundiso el beso metiendo su lengua atravez de la boca de este y tomando control de el por un momento ya que luffy no se quedo atrás metiendo también su lengua en una lucha por quien tomaba el control y al final luffy gano pero el beso asi como inicio tenia que terminar por la falta de aire

Ya ellos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos para ver en ellos el amor que sentian uno del otro

-robin yo quiero decirte que-pero fue callado por ella que puso un dedo en sus labios

-no digas mas luffy yo tambien y no sabes cuanto- ella estaba feliz pero habia algo que tenia en mente y era algo que tenia guardado deseandolo hacer

-luffy esta noche quiero ser tuya quiero hacerlo contigo-

Era algo que tomo por sorpresa a nuestro capitan y bueno el tambien lo deseaba

-estas segura de esto –

-si lo estoy quiero ser tu mujer luffy-kun – sin pero el la beso en el cuello

-te amo robin te amo demasiado-paro un momento para verla a los ojos esos ojos que lo desarmaban si el estubiera en una pelea perderia irremediablemente contra ella

-luffy dime que estaras conmigo siempre- decia ella mirandolo a los ojos

-no robin-

Ella no entendia queria llorar hasta que luffy hablo

-te prometo te juro que simpre estare contigo no importa que –

Ella se tranquiloso y lloro era en sueño echo realidad para ella tantos años de oscuridad y al fin su luz encontro

Ellos pasaron la noche haciendo lo que sus cuerpos les pedian hasta en la mañana todo el mundo se levanto preguntandose en donde estaban lo dos ultimos restantes hasta que ellos llegaron luffy con su sonrisa marca patentada y robin tambien pero lo que sorprendio al grupo fue que ellos llegaron como una pareja de amantes ya saben jugueteando y besandose a cada rato ya ellos anunciaron que eran pareja y todos estaban felices por sus nakamas exepto sanji que tubo que ser contenido por franky y ussop para que hiciera motin zoro se rio de sanji e iniciaron su pelea matutina

Ya ellos sabian que nada los podra separar ni el gobierno ni nadie mas

FIN


End file.
